fcuwarriorsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shimmerfreeze
Shimmerpaw is a light grey she with black specks on her back. She's also been turned into a meme ~u~ Known Life Kit: '''A few things known about Shimmerpaw as a kit is that she was one of the quietest in the Nursery until about 4 moons, where she met Flarekit. They start talking about how the cats on guard were one of the coolest ones. Flarekit asks Shimmerkit if she wants to have a "sleepover" in his nest, which she accepts. '''Apprentice: '''While talking to Flarekit, now Flarepaw, Bluestar called a meeting, where Shimmerkit joined, due to her being six moons. She notices Dribblestream pad up with Bluestar, and she is told that she's going to be the next Medicine Cat! When she goes into the Med Den, Dribblestream tells her a few rules (which she breaks cause she's edgy like that) which is, not to go into the forest alone and check with him before healing anycat. The day that she was apprenticed just so happened to be the day of the Medicine Cat gathering, so her and Dribblestream head to the Moonpool with the other Medicine Cats. Once she touches the pool, she's greated by Hazegaze, an old Elder, as she was speaking, a caterwauling screech is heard and a black figure came down, with huge wings that blocked out the moon. After a while, it ended up taking Hazegaze away, and just before it ended, she felt talons gripping her, which then she awoke. At her first real gathering, she stuck by Flarepaw through most of it. Flarepaw told her that he would help her in the medicine den if needed, which she replied that she didn't want him getting sick. Her first patient was a Queen giving birth. Seeing it happen before, she visited what has happened and what she saw Dribblestream do before while queens gave birth. The Queen was out in the cold and snow, which resulted in one of the kits being killed from the cold. She took it in hard and couldn't forget about it. A few days later, another queen went into labor, and the queen ended up having problems and was bleeding out, but stopped with all kits being healthy. She took this one hard as well, due to the fact that she almost lost the mother of the kits. As she lied in camp one day, Flarepaw, who is now Flaresoul, approached her and started bugging her. he reached up for her muzzle, where, in somewhat of defense, she licked his paw, making him bring it back to him, then he tried whipping it onto her, where she turned her head quickly, bumping his muzzle with hers. ''OH BOY THE MEME PARTS'' More problems, oh boy. Stormchaser came into the medicine den after a few days of being a warrior, where she asked for something to help her sleep, since she looked beyond exhausted. She went back, but instead of getting poppy seeds, she brought her juniper. Thornpaw can be seen rushing in, calling for a medicine cat. Her, Thornpaw and Emeraldspark all run to the Training Hollow to find Lightwing on the ground with claw wounds on her stomach. Ordering Emeraldspark and Thornpaw to take her to the medicine den, she runs back to camp, sets an oak leaf down and sets Marigold, Cobwebs, and a poppy seed in it, and in the course of making sure she had everything, she accidentally knocked in a deathberry, and without knowing, she brought it to Lightwing. While dressing her wounds, Lightwing ate the deathberry, causing her death. Dribblestream noticed right away that she didn't give her a poppy and scolded Shimmerpaw for not being more careful and how could it of gotten in her wrap. ''NO MORE MEMES'' Seeking for comfort, Souleater came to her and took her to the burialplace, where he talked to her, about how most of the cats buried have killed in their life, thus making Shimmerpaw feel semi-better, she then asks him if any medicine cat has had a mate, where he said that there probably has been. They head back to camp, where she finds Flaresoul sleeping on the rock of the medicine den. Approaching him, he woke up, startled, and fell onto his back. He starts talking about how he missed being able to talk to her everyday, like as kits. He then asks if she'd like to have a "sleepover" like they had as kits, in the forest, where she accepted, but as they started heading out of camp, Dribblestream called her over. Groaning she turned back and padded to him, where he tossed the oak leaf she used for the herbs, and a poppy seed flew out of it. Returning back to the discussion, she pressed on about how she didn't know what happened, and Dribble dropped it. Shimmerpaw returned to Flaresoul, and the two padded out of camp, where they made a nest that was protected by trees, and talked about what they remembered as kits. As it got late, Shimmerpaw curled next to Flaresoul and fell asleep, listening to him babble about his family '''Full Med Cat: She is coming back from the meeting at moonpool after getting the prophecy. As she trecked through DuskClan, she ended up slipping and falling, snapping her back right leg, broke a rib and got a big gash across her side. Quotes '''Shimmerkit: '''The ones on guard are cool! '''Flarekit: '''They're the ones that protect us if evil cats attack! -Flarekit and Shimmerkit talking about the ones guarding '''Shimmerpaw: '''Nonsense! You're the funniest and most handsome in your family, maybe even the Clan! '''Flaresoul: '''No, i was the one without a brain. -Shimmerpaw talking to Flaresoul about himself